In The Midnight Hour
by aww-frak-it
Summary: Cara and Kahlan share a bed at an inn. Cara gets a little handsy, and then things happen.


**Disclaimer: **It ain't my sandbox baby, I'm just crashing to create a little havoc, and have a little fun with other people's toys. Although, if Terry Goodkind/ABC/Disney wanted to let me keep Cara and Kahlan, I'd be ever so grateful :-D

* * *

><p>Kahlan doesn't know exactly what woke her, but it was evidently not loud enough to wake the exhausted Mord'Sith beside her. In her drowsy state it takes the brunette a moment to realise how she and Cara are lay, and when she does, she feels a deep blush spread over her body.<p>

Cara's front is pressed flush against her back; Kahlan can feel the heat of Cara's centre where it's pressed against her backside; she can feel nipples pressing just below her shoulder blades; she can feel Cara's gentle breaths against her neck; but more than anything, she is acutely aware of the hand that has slid under her shift and is now cupping her breast.

It's not the first time she's awoken to find that she and Cara had somehow wrapped themselves around each other during the night. It is, however, the first time it's happened since she discovered her new found attraction to the other woman.

It all started with that infernal pink dress the Mord'Sith donned to rescue her from the Margrave's dungeon. Kahlan had joked about the low neckline, but the corset really did do wondrous things for Cara's already impressive cleavage. As she'd stared a little too intently, she'd heard a throat clearing, and looked up to find Cara with a raised eyebrow, smug smirk firmly in place.

If Cara was aware of the many times Kahlan had let her gaze linger a little too long on her leather-clad figure, she certainly made no mention of it. Just as she'd made no mention of the times Kahlan would slip off into the woods, saying she'd collect kindling for the fire, but returning empty handed, with a looseness to her limbs that only came from one thing. Richard and Zedd seemed oblivious to her actions, greeting her with warm smiles when she returned to camp. Cara, on the other hand, simply offered a knowing look, darkened eyes clearly visible in the glow of the campfire.

Brought out of her musings by the body moving behind her, Kahlan silently curses her insistence that Cara remove her leather and sleep in a night shift instead. At least with Mord'Sith leather she wouldn't be able to feel Cara's naked skin against hers, or feel where her shift has risen so that the soft curls covering Cara's sex brush against her as she moves.

As the hand cupping Kahlan's breast flexes, she can't stop the soft whimper that escapes from her. For so long she has wanted Cara's hands on her, and as the blonde once again gently squeezes, she feels warmth flood her centre and hears a quiet moan fill the air around them that she knows could've only come from her.

"I thought you were awake," she hears whispered into her ear. "I was waiting for you to try to remove my hand, without waking me, to avoid any…embarrassment. But I guess you're happy to leave it where it is."

Startled, Kahlan tries to squirm away from Cara, but is stopped by the hand that has moved from her chest to press against her stomach, holding her in place.

"Cara," she exclaims, embarrassment at having been caught enjoying the Mord'Sith's attentions making her voice tight. "I-you, uh, you had your hand on my...when I woke up."

"Yes."

Suddenly less embarrassed, and more indignant, she tries again to remove herself from Cara's arms while asking, "Cara, why-"

A throaty chuckle stops Kahlan's question, and a hand stroking her abdomen stops her breath, as Cara once again whispers in her ear, "It was completely accidental, Mother Confessor. I would never knowingly sully your virtue. Well, not without your permission anyway."

Somewhat breathlessly, Kahlan manages to ask, "And if I were to give you permission?"

Cara hears the hitch in Kahlan's breathing as she moves her hand up over her ribs to once again cup the Confessor's breast. "I think you've been giving me permission for a while now," she says as she gently pinches Kahlan's rapidly hardening nipple. "Every time you look at me, I can see that you want me. Every time you sneak off into the woods," she says, sliding her hand down Kahlan's body, brushing her fingers over the soft curls at the apex of Kahlan's thighs, then moves lower to glide them through the wetness she finds, "to 'collect firewood', I know that you'd rather have my fingers touching you."

Surprised by the blonde's boldness, and immensely aroused by her words, Kahlan releases a small moan as Cara strokes through her folds. "Cara," she groans, "we shouldn't do this."

With a press of fingers at Kahlan's entrance and a press of a thumb to her clit, Cara asks, "Is that what you really think, Confessor?"

"Spirits, no," she breathes.

With all the smugness Kahlan had come to expect from Cara, she replies, "I thought not."

"But Richard-"

"Yes," Cara drawls as she removes her hand from Kahlan's centre. "Remind me to thank Lord Rahl for making us stay in this Creator-forsaken inn."

Disappointed with the loss of Cara's fingers, Kahlan rolls onto her back as she feels the blonde move away from her. The sight of Cara removing her nightshift is enough to make her mouth go dry. "What are you doing?"

Moving to straddle the Confessor's thighs, Cara leans down and whispers against her parted lips, "I thought that was obvious."

Rising up to claim Cara's lips, Kahlan finds she is ill prepared for the feeling of the blonde's lips upon her own. She finds she needs to close her eyes against the dizziness threatening to overtake her. When she feels a tongue asking for entrance, all she can do is acquiesce and part her lips. As their tongues meet, it sends a shiver through her body, pulls a moan from deep within her chest, and has her hips arching up into Cara.

Cara reaches to cup the back of Kahlan's neck, and then sits up, bringing the Confessor with her. Parting their lips only when the need for air becomes too great, Cara searches Kahlan for any signs of uncertainty or hesitation, and upon finding none, reaches underneath the hem of her nightshift.

As Cara slides her splayed hands up Kahlan's thighs, over her hips, and up passed her waist and stomach, the thin material gathers at her wrists. She continues upwards, gently moving her hands over the ridges of Kahlan's ribs until she reaches the underside of her breasts. Circling her thumbs over Kahlan's nipples, Cara doesn't stop until they pebble beneath her ministrations and Kahlan's soft whimpers turn into ever increasing groans. On the move again, Cara urges Kahlan to raise her arms, removing the nightshift 43fb3uoybf5fgt5ghbjjfru4i

Once free of the soft cotton, Kahlan uses her larger frame to reverse their position, rolling Cara onto her back causing her to loose a surprised and undignified yelp. As Kahlan settles between her parted thighs, resting her weight on the body below, Cara reaches for her hips, only for her hands to be intercepted. Kahlan wraps her hands around Cara's wrists and forces them either side of her head, holding them down on the bed firmly. Where her body meets with Cara's, Kahlan feels the fresh flood of arousal coat her skin as it spills from Cara's sex.

"Why, Mother Confessor, I had no idea," Cara teases, arousal making her voice breathier than she would normally allow.

But Kahlan can't think about that, nor can she think about the darkened green eyes in front of her, or the breasts pressed into her own. All she's able to focus on is one thing; the one thing that been on her mind since they left the Pillars of Creation. "I tried to confess you."

Cara stiffens; Kahlan knew this was going to be a difficult conversation, and she never expected to be having it under these circumstances, but she needs to know, before they go any further.

"Cara, when I was in the Con'Dar, I tried to confess you." As Cara's eyes dart to the side, refusing to meet her own, Kahlan sees shame flash momentarily across her shadowed face. "But I couldn't," she says, somewhat awestruck.

As Cara turns back to her, meets her gaze, Kahlan can see the deep-seated fear clearer than ever before. She can also see everything that Cara wants her to know, but is unable to say.

"Oh, Cara," Kahlan mumbles, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Kahlan," she starts, "I…"

"It's OK, Cara. I…I feel for you too." Kahlan admits, feeling more confident the longer Cara allows this to continue. She releases her wrists, keeps one arm straight, pressing into the bed beside Cara's head to support her weight, and begins to rock gently against her. She brings her other hand to Cara's face, slowly stroking a finger from her eyebrow down to the corner of her mouth. "I've wanted this for a long time."

Cara releases a stunned puff of air, eyes going wide at Kahlan's confession, and manages to utter a simple "Oh."

Suddenly uncertain, and more than a little embarrassed at her inability to still her hips, Kahlan says, "We don't have to do this now. We should probably talk-"

"I think we've said more than enough, Kahlan, don't you think?" Cara interrupts. "You feel for me," she says, "and I…." Rolling her eyes at her own reluctance, Cara tries again. "I obviously…feel for you too," she finishes quietly.

Feeling overwhelming affection bloom deep within her chest, Kahlan breaks out into a wide smile, stilling her hips as she leans to press a soft kiss to Cara's lips.

As Kahlan tries to break the contact, Cara reaches to cup the back of her neck to hold her in place, winding her hand in the soft hair she finds there. She pulls Kahlan closer, kisses her fervently as her other hand travels down her back, and palms at Kahlan's ass.

Cara pulls deep, wanton kisses from Kahlan, drawing breathless sighs from the other woman. Kahlan parts her lips and Cara licks deeply into her mouth, exploring, wanting to taste as much of Kahlan as she can. As Kahlan sucks on her tongue, Cara moans, and rolls her hips up into her. She nudges Cara's thighs open a little more with her own and presses her sex down onto Cara's.

At the first press of her clit against Cara's, Kahlan's back arches, their kiss breaks with a loud smack, and she looses an entirely indecent groan. Cara gasps and grips Kahlan's ass, trying to pull her down more forcefully against her.

Kahlan pulls back slightly, rolls her hips so that her clit brushes teasingly against Cara's. She reaches to push open Cara's thighs a little wider, wanting better access. Cara eagerly complies, bending her knees and planting her feet on the mattress, spreading her thighs as wide as they'll go. Still gripping Kahlan's ass, she tries to pull her down, tries to force less teasing contact.

As Kahlan brushes against her once more, Cara gasps and grinds out, "Enough teasing, Kahlan."

Panting softly, Kahlan says, "I think you're right," and thrusts forcefully into Cara.

Soon finding their rhythm, Cara rolls her hips in time with Kahlan's as her grinding turns into unrelenting thrusts. Kahlan lowers herself to her elbows, hovering over Cara, and rests her head against her shoulder. She hears Cara's panting growing heavier and it makes her drive into Cara harder, faster. She desperately wants to make Cara break for her, but she knows that she herself is close. Kahlan feels her release building quickly and her thrusts loose rhythm, becoming more erratic. As her climax hits, Kahlan cries out, she feels her grip on her power snap, and she releases it into Cara. She glances up to see Cara's eyes swirl with black, and as she continues rock into her, she feels the hands on her ass tighten, and Cara cries out as her own release hits her.

Kahlan gradually slows her hips, allowing them both to ride out their respective climaxes, and presses a gentle, almost chaste kiss to the side of Cara's still panting mouth.

"Well, that was…" Cara mutters after a moment of trying to catch her breath. Breaking into a lopsided smirk, she says, "Kahlan Amnell, aren't you just full of surprises."

Kahlan can't stop the peals of laughter that escapes her throat as she tries to hide her blush by burying her face in Cara's neck. After a few languid moments, she's able to compose herself and she crawls over Cara, and reaches for the discarded sheet. As she pulls it over them both, she settles close to Cara, draping an arm loosely over her stomach. "I could say the same about you," she whispers, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek.


End file.
